The Hidden Affair
by fashionxvictim
Summary: Having taken a secret liking towards one another from their fifth year and up, Lucius and Bella are hit with the news that their fathers see their future differently. How will their final year play out? Will friendships become stronger or strained?


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the characters nor do I own the rights to them.

* * *

The faint tapping to the closed window pane was the only thing in the last few hours that caught the attention of the young blond sitting at his desk. Casting a cold grey eye towards the sound his orbs landed on a delicate looking owl. His infamous smirk caused his lips to turn upwards as he lifted himself from his seat striding towards the window. He couldn't mistake that owl. It seemed only the purebloods took an interest on how their owls looked during a journey. Why wouldn't they, every one is a critic these days. This particular owl belonged to the blacks, Cyngus Black to be precise.

This of course caught the young Malfoy's interest. He recalled agreeing to the eldest Black daughter that they had swore off all contact while not at Hogwarts and seeing as it was the summer months this was the last letter he ever thought he'd receive. Opening the window he allowed the bird to rest on his own owl's post, it being vacant since his was out hunting. Tossing a treat to the owl, waiting he assumed for his reply Lucius took his seat back at his desk.

His seemingly perfect hands unraveled the note wondering what the urgency was. Quickly tying back his platinum blond mane his fingers once again picked up the note, this time holding it in front of his harsh gaze. At first three things stuck out to him in the note, _**arranged**_ and _**Lestrange**_ being two, the final being _**over**_. He shook his head slightly ignoring the low hoot escaping from the impatient bird. This time he read the note in its entirety.

_Lucius,  
__I've recently been informed that I've been arranged  
__to marry that prat Lestrange. It seems we jumped  
__to conclusions early last year. I suppose this means  
__whatever we were we're over.  
__Bella_

He stared down at the note for a few moments longer than he should have done. His lips forming a slight smile instead of a smirk, as rare as that were. He could just picture the haste that she wrote with, the anger that would have filled her eyes at the scribbling of Rodolphus' surname. It amused him, probably one of the qualities that drew him to her.

It wasn't until the sharp pain in his shoulder that he was aware he spaced out. The owl was now at his side awaiting his response. With a sigh and eye roll he picked up his ivory color quill and began to write on a piece of parchment that he ripped out of his stack in the corner. Thinking momentarily he placed the tip into the ink bottle and began to scribble his own cursive writing down.

_Bella,  
__Quite unfortunate news, but I'm sure Rod  
__will be quite delighted. I'll expect his owl  
__soon. Shame things have to come to an end.  
__Lucius._

Looking over his penmanship deciding that it would do the trick he cautiously tied the not to the owls skinny leg before giving the bird yet another treat. Watching it fly off towards its destination from the window, his mind was no longer revolving around his summer homework. No it was much more concerned with what his father and Cyngus had been talking about last year this time.

Sighing yet again Lucius turned on his bare heel resuming his seat at the desk. But yet again it didn't last long. He was a teen that didn't like to be kept in the dark, much like his father, when it concerned matters involving him; which this clearly did.

Placing his cold expression on his face, he took the stairs leading down two flights to the study two at a time. One would say he was eager, but in all actuality he was a bit annoyed. Having things hidden from him wasn't something he was accustom to, nor something he liked.

Arriving at the large oak doors that separated him from his father's place of work he stopped, and with a large set of knuckles rapped the wood loudly so that he would be heard. "Enter" was the single word his father echoed with enough volume to be carried through the cracks in the doors.

Despite the man on the other side being an older mirror image of Lucius, in more ways than just looks, he was quite intimidated by the man. Not that he'd openly admit it even with a wand to his neck. But he had to speak with him, even face him at the toughest times. It was times like this he felt himself wishing his mother was still around.

Pushing the door wide open before slipping through and closing it, Lucius walked confidently towards the desk where his father sat behind paper work. He wasn't sure what his father did for a living but knew it raked in the money ever couple of weeks. He was sure he'd find out eventually. "Father, may I have a word?" The teen asked, making sure he was being as polite as expected of him.

His father looked up, his white hair graying in parts and his stone colored eyes protected by a pair of glasses, but still possessing the Malfoy good looks. "Is it of importance? I'm quite busy." Was all Abraxas said. This wasn't' the loving father son relationship everyone thought it was.

Lucius swallowed but took a seat opposite his father in a large arm chair, his back straight sitting proper like he should. "It is." Lucius said, before continuing, "It may be none of my business, but I was wondering what your talk with Mr. Black concerned last year." He knew it was absurd to wait for his father to okay him to continue on so he had taken the liberty to save himself an argument. Sitting there, he waited patiently for the reply which he would get, a good possibility that the response would be bad.

If he were brought up any other way, he would have been squirming beneath the heavy gaze of his father's stone eyes. But he sat there sternly as a good son to a prestigious pureblooded family. "Lucius." He said, removing his glasses and folding his hand in front of him. "Since it did involve you, I'm sure its time you knew." He finished his previous thought. "I've arranged for you to marry the youngest black." Abraxas said sternly stating that there was no room for arguments.

Lucius swallowed his frustration. It wasn't due to the fact that he had been set to an arranged marriage with that of a black. He actually wouldn't have wish for a better set up. The Blacks were just as high up as the Malfoy's, and they all had that intense beauty that ran through them, even the males. He just would have picked a different sister, defiantly not the one a few years younger than himself, "Narcissa?" He questioned before continuing "When was this going to be brought to my attention?" His tone holding more frustration then he would have preferred.

Grey eyes locked on those of Lucius' as he looked back at his father, "When I felt it was time for you to know." Abraxas said his tone as cold as ice. He wasn't one to talk about business with family. And even though this was considered a personal matter concerning his son, he took care of it with a business attitude therefore he treated his son like a business partner.

This sort of behavior between father and son had taken place for the last five years, starting at the age of twelve. Lucius wasn't able to do much about it at that age but now that he was sixteen, a year from being considered a full fledged wizard, he was finding it harder to hold back words he'd been acquiring since his early years. It was now that Lucius' eyes took on that cold look that his father was currently sporting.

He rose from his seat somberly glaring at his aging father. "Well, since we only seem to talk when it benefits you." He started turning towards the door only speaking again once his hand was on the door's handle "See you the next time you make a life altering decision for me" And with that he swiftly exited the study as quickly as he came.

Three years of pent of frustration and anger finally bubbled over the edge. It had been something Lucius was trying to avoid, but one could only put something like that off for so long. He was sure that if their relationship was any different then what it was that he would have heard heavy footsteps following him up the wooden stair case. But hearing only his own he slammed his door shut with a heavy sigh.

For the second time tonight he was distracted by the presence of an owl. This time though, it wasn't he well groomed one belonging to the Blacks. This rugged owl belonged to the Lestranges. He knew what this letter was to be about, unlike the first one he received. But not neglecting his friends he removed the letter, and headed towards his desk once again. Sitting his grey eyes read through the writing carefully.

_Malfoy, __  
Fantastic news mate. I've just received news that  
__I will be married to Bellatrix. Suddenly school doesn't  
__sound half bad, ha! Say have you any word on who  
__will be your future bride? Cheers,  
__Lestrange._

Lucius leaned back in his chair placing it on a hazardous two legs instead of four. He couldn't help but chuckle at his friend's words as his fore finger and thumb came together to rub the bridge of his nose. He felt quite the opposite then his friend did about the upcoming school year. But he'd worry about that when he had to. As for now he had to sound cheery for his friend. And if he was feeling ambitious he'd think about writing Narcissa. That news wouldn't go over well with Bella.

Picking up his quill, yet again, devoting it to a letter instead of the research for his summer homework like he should have. This response took a little more thought unlike the other. But it eventually came to him and he began scribbling his reply.

_Lestrange,  
__And you thought you'd get stuck with someone  
__resembling a dog. A Black well done. I myself  
__know the feeling.I was informed tonight that I'd  
__be spending the rest of my days with Narcissa,  
__the youngest. See you on the train.  
__Malfoy._

After he finished the letter, he picked himself up and walked over to the less tamed owl. Though he seemed neglected he was much more patient then the wealthier one. Tying the letter to the animals foot, he gave him a treat and sent him back to Rodulphus. He watched the animal fly off, his gaze lingering on the night time sky.

Lucius wasn't aware at how the time flew by this evening, the darkness seeming to just sneak up on him. Not that he minded. It meant that he didn't have to share an awkward meal with his father until tomorrow evening. It also meant that he could put off owling Narcissa, not exactly a task he was looking forward to. Not because he disliked the youngest Black, but he didn't know what his letter would entail for the Black house hold.

He reached a hand up and removed the tie he used eariler to keep his hair back letting it flow loosely again. Taking a backwards glance at his paper cluttered desk he decided no more work was going to get done to night. Instead he took three steps to the side opening a set of doors leading onto a veranda.

It was a rather cool night for the last week of august. A steady breeze caused the trees surrounded the vast grounds to ruffle, the only sound emitting into the summer night. Placing his hands on the railing he leaned forward looking out into the night. It was much to dark for him to see anything besides the outline of the trees. But having stood in the same position a least once a week since he was old enough to do so.

After standing there long enough to have his frustration subside, he turned his back on the grounds and headed inside, checking his clock on the way in. To his surprise it was well over one am. Tossing aside his clothing and crawling into his bed that resembled closely the ones at Hogwarts. But instead of being decorated in the silver and green of Slytherin, it matched the rest of the house decor; neutral colors.

--

It wasn't until the next morning when Lucius awoke to a greying overcast sky that he felt like something wasn't right. Thinking that it was just the weather, he grabbed his housecoat on the way out his bedroom door and headed downstairs for breakfast. He was expectinng his father to still be steaming from the words they shared last night, but all the same expected him to be sitting at the table emerged behind the daily prophet. He was quite surprised when the house elf was just setting one place.

"Where's father?" Lucius demanded harshly causing the poor creature to jump and turn.

"Master is bed r-ridden sir." The tiny creature said, his eyes not lifting from the tore pillow case it was turning over in its hands.

"Bed ridden? Whats wrong?" Again the demanding voice of Lucius rang out through the kitchen.

"Dr-dragon pox s-sir." The house elf whimpered out afraid of what would be done once the news was delievered. Though the only thing Lucius did was stare bewildered at the twenty four inch high magical creature.


End file.
